In the rotary hand tool art and particularly within those devices employing a reversible ratchet mechanism, there exist ratchet housing assemblies of the closed-end type. These housings frictionally retain a bearing, such as a ball bearing, at the closed end of the housing's axial cavity for engagement by the shaft of the rotary hand tool. In such tools it is necessary to provide an aligning and supporting structure at an intermediate location along the length of the shaft remote from the end engaging the ball bearing. This aligning and support function can be provided by the housing in those structures where the ratchet wheel of the mechanism is no larger than the diameter of the rotatable shaft. However, in most instances, the ratchet wheel has a substantially larger diameter than the shaft and consequently an enlarged cavity mouth is required for permitting insertion of the wheel and shaft into the ratchet housing cavity. The enlarged mouth prevents the housing, by itself, from performing the necessary aligning and supporting functions. It is also necessary to provide the mechanism with a suitable means for limiting the axial movement of the shaft, thus assuring proper and efficient operation of the hand tool. Additionally, in many such tools the ratchet mechanism is enclosed by an exterior sleeve that must be secured to the ratchet mechanism housing by means of fasteners such as screws or the like in order to maintain the components in a secure, assembled and operative condition. The use of such fasteners frequently complicates and prolongs the manufacturing and assembling of such tools, resulting in higher overall costs and frequently permitting premature loosening of the assembly, thus limiting the useful life of the tool.